onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Donquixote Rosinante
| affiliation = Donquixote Pirates | occupation = Pirate Elite Officer; World Noble (former) | jva = }} Corazon was formerly an Elite Officer of the Donquixote Pirates, and the biological younger brother of Donquixote Doflamingo. This makes Corazon a member of the Donquixote Family and a former World Noble. Appearance Since he has only been mentioned by name so far, Corazon's appearence is not known. Personality Corazon appeared to have been someone to be admired in the eyes of Trafalgar Law. Other than that, nothing is known about his personality. Relationships Family and Crew Donquixote Doflamingo Corazon is the biological younger brother of Donquixote Doflamingo, and was an Elite Officer of the Donquixote Pirates. Doflamingo murdered Corazon for reasons yet to be explained. Trafalgar Law According to Trafalgar Law, Corazon was the person he cherished the most, with Corazon even saving his life before. Because of this, when Corazon was killed by Doflamingo, Law swore revenge at all cost. Law once referred to Corazon as "Cora-san". Abilities and Powers Being born in the Donquixote Family, Corazon was a World Noble, thus granting him political rights and privileges to do almost anything he pleased, as well as near limitless wealth and the ability to summon a Marine Admiral to strike down anyone who offended him. When he became a pirate, he lost such privileges as he became a criminal. As a former Elite Officer of the Donquixote Pirates, occupying the Heart seat, Corazon was undoubtedly a powerful fighter to attain such a rank. He was second-in-command of the many other officers and soldiers of the crew, alongside the other Elite Officers, and just under Doflamingo himself. History Past Corazon was born as the younger brother of Donquixote Doflamingo, and therefore a World Noble alongside him. The brothers lost their mother in their childhood and Doflamingo killed their father two years later. The brothers eventually forfeited their statuses as Celestial Dragons and left Mariejois. They became pirates, with Doflamingo as the captain and Corazon serving as an Elite Officer alongside Trébol, Pica, Diamante and Vergo. At some point afterward Corazon became acquainted with Trafalgar Law, and Law looked up to him greatly. Thirteen years ago he was killed by Doflamingo in an incident that has yet to be explained, with Law swearing to avenge him by destroying Doflamingo. Legacy Doflamingo had reserved the now vacant Heart seat for Law, who he saw as a brother, to succeed. However, as Law could not forgive Doflamingo for Corazon's murder, he defected and the seat remains vacant. Law went to great lengths to avenge Corazon, even by forming an alliance with the Straw Hat Pirates and using them until he no longer needed them, and plotted to pit Doflamingo against Kaido in the hopes the Yonko would kill him. Trivia * Corazón is the Spanish word for "heart", matching the card suit motif of Doflamingo's top executive officers. References Site Navigation ca:Corazón fr:Don Quichotte Kora it:Corazon Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Donquixote Family Category:World Nobles Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Deceased Characters Category:Flashback Introduction